


Touch

by YaoiYasmin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Very short mention of Harry Osborn (like tiny), ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiYasmin/pseuds/YaoiYasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble. Crack-ish. Tiny bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own the characters used in this Fanfiction, nor am i making money off of this.
> 
> My first Spideypool fic. (just a drabble to get me started) Wrote in a very short amount of time and not beta read so please forgive any spelling.grammar mistakes.

With a growl, he grabbed the front of Deadpools suit and pulled him in close. Peter glared, gritting his teeth under his mask. He pulled Deadpool a little closer, their faces inches apart. He could feel the mercenarys breath through their masks. Tugging Deadpools head down so they were eye level, he prepared to give him the well thought out speech he had prepared for him.

“Do you wanna touch lips?” Wade interrupted, his mask stretching with his grin.

...What? 

“What?” 

“Well, you're pulling me in so close I thought you might wanna touch lips with me.” 

Peters jaw dropped. Only this idiot could come up with something like that when he was in trouble. “No, I don't want to...touch lips with you.” 

Wade pouted, somehow managing to give pitiful puppy eyes through his mask. “Aw, why not?” 

Peter huffed, pushing the merc away from him and storming off. A few feet away, he turned back and sighed. “Maybe later.” 

There was no arguing with the idiot. That isn't to say, of course, that he wouldn't still be getting a lecture for egging harry as a “warning”. Jealous idiot.


End file.
